The Impossible Quiz Beta
The Impossible Quiz Beta is the name of the unreleased extended edition of Splapp-Me-Do's Flash game The Impossible Quiz Demo, and was meant to be the second overall instalment of the Impossible Quiz series. Conceived as the second prototype version of The Impossible Quiz, the Beta was meant to include 10 extra questions in addition to the original 30 of the Demo, as well as checkpoints. Thus, it would have had 40 questions if it was released. The development of both this and the full Quiz was then dropped for two years, before Splapp picked it up again and started working on it from scratch, eventually making the fully-fledged 110-question Quiz everybody knows about. The Beta has never been completed, due to Splapp starting the project from scratch a few years after initially dropping it; he has kept the incomplete work on his computer through all of these years, but he has stated that it's pretty much a mess right now, so there really is no point in touching it ever again. Backstory The Impossible Quiz Demo was released towards the end of 2004 as a presentation of a little Flash project Splapp-Me-Do was working on, for a website a few friends of his were making. It was pretty much a Quiz game with trick questions and a few mini-games of sorts. At some point in time after the release of the Demo, Splapp started working on a second prototype version, which was meant to include 10 additional questions and checkpoints. Eventually, this extension of the Demo was cancelled, along with the entire Impossible Quiz project, though a few close people got to see part of the project and some of his friends even got to playtest itPlaytesting confirmation. Splapp wouldn't work again on it until 2006, when he decided to pick up the project again, start it entirely from scratch and work on it on his free time. Development went through for less than a year, and on 20 February 2007 the full version of The Impossible Quiz was released on both Newgrounds and deviantArt. In early 2014, an admin of The Impossible Quiz Wiki made Splapp an anonymous question in his Tumblr page, regarding a peculiar question screen found by another member of the site in the ending sequence of The Impossible Quiz Book, Chapter 3. During this specific moment of the game, every single one of Splapp's Quizzes was being erased completely from existence, with images and questions randomly flashing on screen, including for a couple of frames a never-before-seen question screen numbered "31", containing a metallic panel with six buttons. When approached for a response on the matter, Splapp revealedTIQ Beta revelation that said question screen belonged in the cancelled extension of the Demo, the name of which was going to be "The Impossible Quiz Beta". Shortly after this unveiling, Splapp posted clean pictures of Questions 31 to 35, and then of Questions 36 to 40. As it turns out, some of the questions made it into the full version of the first Impossible Quiz, though their real origin wasn't known until the reveal of the pictures. Answers When he revealed the screenshots of the 10 (technically 11) additional questions of the Beta, Splapp also included brief explanations on how to solve each of them. Below is a summary of all of the extra questions: 31. The task reads "Hover, click, hover, hover, click, click", and there's a six-button panel underneath. The answer to this question is to only click the buttons indicated by the order in the task: the second, fifth and sixth buttons, going left to right. 32. The task reads "Which axolotl is distressed?" and there are 4 axolotls underneath, one of them with big green eyes and a gaping mouth. The answer to this question is the fourth one (the stressed one). 33. Question 37 in The Impossible Quiz ("Can you get this question wrong?"), but instead of four buttons, there was only one big button saying "NO!" beneath it. The answer to this question is obviously to click "NO!". 34. Question 26 in The Impossible Quiz ("Which of these places doesn't exist?"), although Wetwang and Flangeworth were possible options that would later be removed, and Arsefacey was not yet added as the final answer. The answer to this question is "Flangeworth", since Wetwang is an actual place in England. 35. Question 28 in The Impossible Quiz ("What is this?!"). The options are the same, and the answer is still "Abundance". 36. Question 19 in The Impossible Quiz ("Colour in the correct order..."). The question is exactly the same as the one from TIQ. 37. There's 2 possible questions: *This question didn't make it into any of the original quizzes. The task reads "Terry has dandruff. But where does he go shopping?". Hovering the mouse over "has dandruff" makes the answer "Asda" (also a market) appear. Splapp stated that "this is an early version of Question 51 in Impossible Quiz 2". *Similar to Question 50 in The Impossible Quiz ("Remember..."), with a drawing of an odd small creature. The answer is obviously "OK then". 38. An early version of Question 24 in The Impossible Quiz. Here, hovering your mouse over the circles on the bottom of the screen would make letters appear on screen, forming the sentence "Click the top left hand corner". 39. Question 36 in The Impossible Quiz ("What do you call a wingless fly?"). The options are different, but the answer is still "A walk". 40. Objects would quickly flash on the screen, then the question would appear: "Which object appeared twice?", with the options being "Pen", "Cloud", "Microphone" and "Egg". According to Splapp, the answer is "Pen". Gallery TIQ Demo - 31.jpg|Question 31. tumblr_n00w1zcC7K1rp2adqo2_1280.png|Question 32. tumblr_n00w1zcC7K1rp2adqo3_250.png|Question 33 (Question 37 from TIQ). tumblr_n00w1zcC7K1rp2adqo4_250.png|Question 34 (Question 26 from TIQ). tumblr_n00w1zcC7K1rp2adqo5_250.png|Question 35 (Question 28 from TIQ). tumblr_n05p7ktvpz1rp2adqo1_1280.png|Question 36 (Question 19 from TIQ). tumblr_n05p7ktvpz1rp2adqo2_1280.png|Question 37 (1). tumblr_n05p7ktvpz1rp2adqo3_1280 (1).png|Question 37 (2). tumblr_n05p7ktvpz1rp2adqo4_1280.png|Question 38. tumblr_n05p7ktvpz1rp2adqo5_1280.png|Question 39 (Question 36 from TIQ). tumblr_n05p7ktvpz1rp2adqo6_1280.png|Question 40. tumblr_n05p7ktvpz1rp2adqo7_1280.png|The GAME OVER screen. tumblr_n00w1zcC7K1rp2adqo6_250.png|CHECKPOINTS?! Trivia *The screenshot of the Beta's Question 31 can be seen for a couple of frames during the ending sequence of The Impossible Quiz Book Chapter 3. References Category:Games Category:The Impossible Quiz Beta